


Wake Me Up (Inside)

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [23]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Cockwarming, Consensual Somnophilia, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony's always wanted to wake up with his lover's dick in his ass.  Stephen finally agrees to it.





	Wake Me Up (Inside)

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, somnophilia wasn't even one of the kinktober prompts, but I had no ideas for day 24 so I made my own. Tony and Stephen certainly didn't seem to mind.
> 
> Enjoy. Tony did.
> 
> not beta-ed

Stephen stared at Tony, sprawled in his bed, breathing deeply, back littered with nail marks and bruises from their love making the night before. His shaking hand ran down Tony’s back, coming to rest on the swell of that perfect ass. His other hand took his own cock in hand, stroking slowly and bringing him back to full hardness.

They had talked about this, pre-negotiating exactly what Tony wanted. 

Stephen had been somewhat reluctant at first, but Tony, as Tony was wont to do, had worn him down. And Stephen couldn’t deny the fact that yes, he wanted to do this.

His free hand patted around the rumbled bed, finally coming to land on the discarded lube from the night before. He used his teeth to pop it open, applying it to his cock. He ran his hand down Tony’s back, feeling each scar and nail mark under his palm, finally spreading Tony’s cheeks to reveal his abused hole.

Tony had needed to be utterly exhausted for this to work, and Stephen had gladly complied. It amazed him that a man of Tony’s age had such a small refractory period, not that he was complaining. He’d never had a partner that could keep up with him before.

Stephen pressed the gentlest of kisses against Tony’s shoulder, gently guiding his cock between those cheeks. He took a moment to just appreciate Tony’s ass, because it was a fucking work of art, and Stephen loved that he got to wreck that artwork whenever he wanted.

He went still when Tony sighed, nuzzling his pillow in his sleep. Stephen waited for him to still again, finally laying the head of his cock against Tony’s still loose pucker. He rolled his hips forward, slowly breaching Tony’s body. He closed his eyes at the sensation, swallowing a moan as he inched his way deeper, finally bottoming out. He was surrounded by Tony, as close as they could get.

He stayed still a moment longer, enjoying the sensation; how pliant Tony’s body was, how easily he took his cock, how his muscles were relaxed in sleep, the way he looked younger, more than a decade of monumental stress bleeding away in Stephen’s bed. Stephen was honored to be the one to get to see Tony like this, blessed to see it.

He kept one hand curled over Tony’s hip and slowly pulled out, his lips against Tony’s shoulder to silence his moans. He pulled out until his tip was the only thing that was inside Tony before he started to push back in. He kept his movements slow and precise, panting against Tony’s flesh. 

The hand on Tony’s hip inched down, knuckles brushing his slowly hardening erection. Stephen pressed urgent little kisses against Tony’s neck, slowly picking up his pace, stroking Tony’s dick in time with his deep thrusts.

Tony shifted, moaning quietly as his hips followed Stephen’s movements unconsciously. Stephen sealed his lips around Tony’s pulse point, feeling the pace of his heartbeat pick up as his arousal coursed through his body.

Tony woke with a groan, his hand joining Stephen’s around his cock. Stephen laughed against his neck, thrusting wantonly into Tony’s willing body. Tony’s hand shot back to grab at Stephen’s hip, gripping him hard enough to bruise.

“Hmmm….good morning to you too,” Tony murmured, moaning as Stephen struck his prostate with every thrust.

“A very good morning it is,” Stephen whispered, his voice breathy as he moved closer to orgasm.

“Mmmm, oh god, it’ll be—fuck, that feels so good—better in a few minutes,” Tony gasped as Stephen squeezed his balls.

Tony had always wanted to wake up with his lover’s cock deep in his ass, using his sleeping body for his pleasure. Waking up to the sensation of being stuffed full of Stephen’s cock, that trembling hand around his own dick, those perfect lips against his skin, well, it had just become his favorite way to wake up.

Stephen bit down on his neck and Tony cried out, arching as he came, seed pulsing over their joined hands. Stephen groaned, pressing his teeth into Tony’s skin hard enough to bruise as the man clenched around his dick. His hips stuttered as he came, his length twitching and pulsing as he sent his spend deep into Tony’s channel.

They lay there in the afterglow, panting. Tony turned his head, lips seeking Stephen’s for his good morning kiss. Stephen met him halfway, their lips slotting together in a chaste kiss.

“Good morning,” Stephen said, his deep voice rumbling against Tony’s back. Tony smiled at him, whiskey eyes still dulled with sleep and his post orgasmic haze.

“Mornin’,” Tony said, kissing him again.

“Was that okay?” Stephen asked, his hand drawing circles on Tony’s stomach.

“That was perfect. You can wake me up like that every day that ends in Y,” Tony said passionately.

Stephen chuckled quietly, rolling his hips slightly and making Tony gasp. He was oversensitive and loose, hole filled with Stephen’s cock and come.

“We’re going to chafe if we have this much sex all the time,” Stephen said dryly.

“Lube. Industrial sized containers of lube.”

Stephen laughed, holding Tony tightly to him. Tony grinned, wriggling his hips to get as close as possible to the man behind him.

“Anything on the schedule today?” Stephen asked.

“Hopefully nothing that involves sitting,” Tony said, grinning wryly. He had been well and thoroughly used the night before. He wasn’t going to be able to sit right for a bit.

“Nothing on the docket until late this afternoon, boss,” FRIDAY said.

“Good. That means I can go back to sleep.”

“Really?”

“You fucked me so good I just gotta fall back to sleep. But don’t move.”

“So you want to fall asleep with me inside you, huh?”

“Fuck yeah. Wake me up in a few hours.”

“I am not an alarm clock, Anthony.”

“No, but you want to fall asleep with your dick in my ass as much as I want to fall asleep with you in my butt.”

“As ever, you have such a way with words.”

“Go to sleep, Stephen. We’re burning daylight.”

Stephen laughed, pressing a kiss against Tony’s sweaty hair. He could think of worse ways to spend the morning than with his dick surrounded by Tony’s body as they fell asleep.

Tony lifted Stephen’s hand to his lips and kissed his palm. Stephen smiled.

They cuddled, both drifting off to sleep as close as they could get.

When Stephen woke him by summoning a clone and having it suck him off while Stephen himself slammed into him over and over, Tony decided that the meeting could wait. He had better things, and one person in particular, to do.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> tomorrow: boot worship, leather; Ignis x Nyx


End file.
